


Days Gone By

by kukkapuro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkapuro/pseuds/kukkapuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider, and there is someone that you have to go back for. You weren't going to break your promise to him. You just couldn't. In the early days, back before the outbreak had gotten too bad, you'd told him that you'd come for him. You’d come back for Jake English. DirkJake zombiestuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Gone By

 

Your name is Dirk Strider, and there is someone that you have to go back for.

 

You aren’t going to break your promise to him. You just can’t. In the early days, back before the outbreak had gotten too bad, you'd told him that you'd come for him.

 

He believed you.

 

Jake English, your boyfriend agreed to wait, and he locked himself up in his island tower. He should be safe, you thought.

 

It had now been a month since the communication went out. A month since you had spoken to English. You'd be lying if you said that you didn't miss him. In fact, you missed his voice, his laughter, his stunning green eyes -- hell, you even missed his corny phrases and green font.

 

You trusted that he'd be okay, that the swarms of the undead hadn't been able to infiltrate his tower. He was the only one you knew that had seen so many action movies. Surely that had to count for something, right? He, of all people, should know how to handle an outbreak like this.

 

You tell yourself to shut the fuck up and stop your worrying. Jake is fine.

 

But still, you'd seen the virus and what it did to people. A single bite was a death sentence. You didn't know that until you saw it happen right before your eyes. To Jane of all people.

 

You and two friends, Jane Crocker and Roxy Lalonde, had managed to meet up early on in the outbreak. The three of you then devised a plan to get the the west coast to find Jake. But, once you left your Houston apartment, things got bad. Food became scarce and so did humanity. Jane got bit. At that time, you didn't know what happened if you were bitten. You and Roxy thought Jane would pull through. But she didn't, and before you could get rid of her body, her corpse was walking again. Neither of you had had the guts to put her down.

 

After that, Roxy disappeared one night, probably still distraught about Jane, and never came back. You looked for her, but gave up when you saw a blood stained fragment of her pink skirt.

 

She was gone now too.

 

All you had left was Jake.

 

You needed to get to him. Get to him fast before anything else did.

 

Jake English.

 

Jake fucking English.

 

Sometimes you wonder why you try so hard for him. You love him, of course, but something inside of you wants to give up, to seek permanent shelter somewhere else, like an abandoned farmhouse in the country. Somewhere away from all those undead things. But no -- you made a promise to Jake, and even though it seems unlikely that you’d be able to reach him, you can never give up on him.

 

You are now a few miles away, near the coast. His island is close by.

 

You miss him. You’d dreamt about heroically burst into his bedroom and whisking him away to safety. Actually, his island is probably a really safe place, considering the undead would need to swim to be able to get there.

 

Yes, you and him will settle there, only leaving every so often to get supplies.

 

~oo~

 

Days go by, and you’re getting anxious. In only a few hours, you’ll be reunited with Jake.

 

Three long, dragging hours.

 

You walk at a steady pace, being careful not to make too much noise. One hand gripping the katana strapped around your waist, you make your way through the suburban town. Using your gun would be foolish, especially since the streets are nearly bare. Silence is key.

 

A few walkers are present on the streets. Only moments after they notice you, they’re lying in bloody pieces on the ground with an efficient stab to the brain to silence them. This shit is getting old, you think.

 

The scent of coastal air is evident, and you gaze past the town houses and see the blue silhouette of the island: Jake’s Island.

 

Your pace quickens, and you almost find yourself running there, so desperate to see him. So desperate to hold him -- to kiss him all over -- to smother him with hugs -- to actually see him again.

 

Soon, you find yourself on the beach, staring at Jake’s Island. You feel calm: calmer than you had in a long time. The beach is empty. No undead. No animals. No humanity. Not even the water was active.

 

It feels surreal, still.

 

You don’t waste any time walking into the cool water. Soon, the water is deep, and you are swimming, hoping that your supplies isn’t being soiled in the process.

 

Within ten minutes, you’re washed up on the grassy shore of the Island and gazing up at the tower.

 

Jake English. Jake English is literally only a few yards away. You feel your heartbeat quicken, and you sprint towards the entrance, and unlock the door with the key he’s given you.

 

It’s cold, quiet, and dark.

 

“Jake!” You call out softly. “Jake!” - this time a little louder. No answer. You walk down the hallway and towards his bedroom. “English!” Still nothing.

 

Your heartbeat quickens. Why hasn’t he responded? You bang on the door. Still nothing.

 

Shit, this is bad, you think. You hear a loud clank, like a plate falling onto the floor, and spin around, knife in hand. One of the undead is directly behind you, its blood-soaked mouth opening ravenously as it lurches closer.

 

A single stab to the forehead later, the undead bitch is lying silently on the floor. You wonder how the fuck it got onto the island. Unless... she was there before she’d turned.

 

You push aside your thoughts. Its time to go back to what’s actually important - Jake English.

 

After concluding that Jake probably isn’t going to answer, you decide to break down the door.

 

You take a few steps back and position yourself before running at the door and busting it down with one sturdy blow to its weak point.

 

“Jake!” You call out again. Shit, you’re super fucking worried now.

 

You’re in his bedroom in a matter of seconds. Your attention was immediately drawn to his bed. Something was under the blankets. And... it doesn’t seem to be moving.

 

You cautiously walk towards the bed, not really sure what you’re hoping for. You rip the sheets off and gasp at the sight before you.

 

It’s Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this months ago and finally decided it needed to be finished. Welp, this is my first published Homestuck fanfic...I’m also turning it into a two-shot because I may as well. Honestly, I can’t decide whether I want to rip your hearts out with a tragic ending or make you cry with joy from a happy one. We’ll see! Reviews would be lovely! (And they may help me get chapter two out faster!)


End file.
